The field of the invention relates generally to electromagnetic components such as inductors, and more particularly to miniaturized, surface mount power inductor components for circuit board applications.
Power inductors are used in power supply management applications and power management circuitry on circuit boards for powering a host of electronic devices, including but not necessarily limited to hand held electronic devices. Power inductors are designed to induce magnetic fields via current flowing through one or more conductive windings, and store energy via the generation of magnetic fields in magnetic cores associated with the windings. Power inductors also return the stored energy to the associated electrical circuit as the current through the winding and may, for example, provide regulated power from rapidly switching power supplies.
Recent trends to produce increasingly powerful, yet smaller electronic devices have led to numerous challenges to the electronics industry. Electronic devices such as smart phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, entertainment devices, and portable computer devices, to name a few, are now widely owned and operated by a large, and growing, population of users. Such devices include an impressive, and rapidly expanding, array of features allowing such devices to interconnect with a plurality of communication networks, including but not limited to the Internet, as well as other electronic devices. Rapid information exchange using wireless communication platforms is possible using such devices, and such devices have become very convenient and popular to business and personal users alike.
For surface mount component manufacturers for circuit board applications required by such electronic devices, the challenge has been to provide increasingly miniaturized components so as to minimize the area occupied on a circuit board by the component (sometimes referred to as the component “footprint”) and also its height measured in a direction parallel to a plane of the circuit board (sometimes referred to as the component “profile”). By decreasing the footprint and profile, the size of the circuit board assemblies for electronic devices can be reduced and/or the component density on the circuit board(s) can be increased, which allows for reductions in size of the electronic device itself or increased capabilities of a device with comparable size. Miniaturizing electronic components in a cost effective manner has introduced a number of practical challenges to electronic component manufacturers in a highly competitive marketplace. Because of the high volume of components needed for electronic devices in great demand, cost reduction in fabricating components has been of great practical interest to electronic component manufacturers.
In order to meet increasing demand for electronic devices, especially hand held devices, each generation of electronic devices need to be not only smaller, but offer increased functional features and capabilities. As a result, the electronic devices must be increasingly powerful devices. For some types of components, such as magnetic components that provide energy storage and regulation capabilities, meeting increased power demands while continuing to reduce the size of components that are already quite small, has proven challenging.